Cold Addiction
by Shyki
Summary: Two boys, both hate each other, and stuck in an institue for 6 months together. How much can happen in a six month period. yaoi.
1. Prologue

"_Freak." Freak… _

"_Heartless bastard." I'm not heartless…. Not anymore. I don't think._

"_Psycho!" I'm not insane. You just labelled me as that, you assumed I was… So everyone followed suit._

"_Monster." A creature that plagues nightmares. Do I really do that?_

"He needs a friend…" Amy continued to look at the monitor screen while her boss sipped his coffee behind her. Idly, watching the screen too, not with seriousness, but more with curiosity of what the boy was going to do next.

"No, we were told that he didn't need anyone. We were told that he shall have no visitors." Yes, that was what was told to them. They didn't believe it, everyone needs a companion that they can talk to, can hold, can be with. This boy was no different. But it was an order.

"But… sir!" Doctor Chile looked at the screen hard. It was very difficult not to go in there and give the boy a hug. He, who was currently in the corner, muttering to himself.

"No. That is final." His eyes never left the screen as the boy got up and tripped over his own feet to go lay on his bed.

"… Alright." Amy pressed another couple of keys, and their eyes strayed to a patient lying on a bed, the clock ticking the minutes till he dies.

"_Look at what you did to him, you monster! He still has all of the scars!" Lee lifted up Rei's shirt slightly while Rei tried to swat him away, but I could still see them, as if they were stars on a darkened night._

_I'm sorry._

"_He has nightmares because of you. Of what you did to him!" Mariah screamed at me. Tears streaming down her face, her eyes glittered with pure anger._

_I didn't mean it._

"_How could you do such a thing?" Though the words were soft I could still hear them. Pounding in my head, never wanting to leave._

_It was an order. I had to. Didn't I?_

"Sir, he won't eat. He hasn't eaten anything for approximately four days." Amy had come back with yet another full tray of food. She set it down on one of the tables in the room and pressed a few keys so they can look at the boy.

"So change the menu. Let him try something new." This had happened recently, and this was all they were able to do. They were not going to force feed him, if he did not wish to eat.

"… We've tried. Several times now. He'll only eat a couple of nibbles before he won't touch it again." Amy looked worriedly at the screen. They only have two patients, one of which was about to die soon. It wasn't as if changing the menu was hard. They were just running out of ideas for food.

"So try again! I told Mister Hiwatari that he would be okay in our hands! That he would not die on our watch! We do not need Mister Hiwatari to worry!" Hiwatari, they both knew in their minds, that he would not care if the boy would die. It was the redhead and the big burly blonde that might come in and kill them.

"Sir, truth be told, he was dead far before we came and took him form their care." Amy put in a close up on the screen so they could see his face. Even more paler than when he arrived at the institute, his hair a dismay of curls, and his eyes had turned a darkened green, a cold green filled with nothing.

"… Change the menu." The Doctor got up and went to refill his coffee, he brushed past Amy and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he passed.

"Yes, sir." Amy nodded and headed off to their small kitchen and began to retrieve ingredients and bowls. Doctor Chile sighed and quickly shut off the screen of the computer. He didn't wish to see those green orbs again for a while.

_What's wrong?_

_Everyone looks so sad. We need to smile more, people are wondering and whispering again._

_Come on squirt, let me see that cheeky grin. Maybe we can pull a prank on someone today. Whoever you want. But please… smile. I'm sorry that Kevin has been mad at you lately. I know it's my fault. I know._

_Red? Why is everyone so sad? Why do they not smile? I don't understand. Why is Kai here? He looks different. He looks almost… happy? Who are the ones by the door, the ones in the long white coats? They look scary Red. I'm scared._

"_I'm so sorry, Bry."_

_It's okay Spencer. They are just here to check in on the sink you broke remember? You nearly killed it! That's why they are here right? Don't worry. It'll be okay. It usually is. Isn't it?_

"Sir?" Chile's looked up form the monitor featuring an old man in a bed. With aging hair and figures. Scheduled to die very soon. He should call his boss so he's ready with his Grandfather's funeral.

"Yes?" Amy sighed drastically and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"He won't let us into the room." Doctor Chile shook his head and looked back at the monitor to record any progresses that were made with the boy today.

"… Leave him be than. We do not need another hassle like yesterday." He could still see Amy was shaken by that. The boy had torn apart his bed frame and flung the pieces at her, he was having a breakdown at the time. She still has a few bruises he sees.

"… Should we have really taken her away sir? Was that really necessary? He needs her. He keeps crying for her, every night." Crying as in screaming his lungs out, he says he can't breathe without her. Which is quite a exaggeration, he can live just fine without her, physically speaking of course.

"He can't have her. You know that. You know what he is capable of accomplishing with her. No, we mustn't, no matter how much he yearns for her. He can't have her." The wind can be a very dangerous thing when it is being controlled by a confused, and angry teen. No he cannot have her.

"I understand." Amy bit her lip and looked at the boy through the monitor, he was leaning against the door.

"Find a way to get into the room. Be careful. He seems edgy today." Doctor Chile sent a glance over to the monitor.

"Yes, sir."

_Red? Why won't they let go!? Make them let go Red please! Why are you just standing there?! Help me! Please. I don't want to go!_

"_I'm sorry, Bryan. I really am. Kai says it's for your own good. He says that you'll be okay! We promise, Bry. Promise." Tala turned away and Spencer came around and hugged him, but I could see he was holding him back._

_Kai? Is that why he's smiling? Don't you see he just wants me gone! He wants to control you Red! Why can't you see that? We're friends Red! Don't let him do this to us Don't let him break the team apart! We need to stay together! We need each other._

_I need you._

_Why have you listened to him?_

_Am I not important anymore?_

_Am I not your friend anymore?_

_Am I anyone's friend anymore?_

_I feel so lost._

_Cold._

_Heartbroken._

_Dead._

"Sir, he's not responding to any of our treatments. We need to try a different tactic. We need him to respond to us." Amy paced the room quickly rubbing her temple as she continued pacing. She quickened her steps as she became more confused.

"He'll respond in his own time. Now don't give me that look! He should get better. He will get better. It's how he was made." Amy was still glaring hard at Chile, how could he think he will get better. Does he think people were made in a factory and that he was simply malfunctioning?!

"People aren't manufactured sir! They are living, breathing beings, and so is he! We need to do something, anything!" This boy was going to just give up and die here, and for the moment there was nothing that they could do! It was aggravating to say the least.

"He was made. By Boris Balkov if you don't remember… Maybe…" Boris, the name still gave them shivers as they remember treating the boys from that Abbey. The bruises, and the cuts, their screams still plagued their minds.

"Maybe?" Amy had stopped pacing and is now staring quietly at Chile. Maybe, he had thought of something for the boy, anything just to get him out of this state. The state of just sitting there in his corner and muttering to himself about a color. That stupid color that she has hated for so long.

"Maybe if we let him outside? For an hour a day. He does seem to be getting pale." He was pale when they brought him here, but maybe if he was allowed fresh air, to hear the birds sing and feel the sun. Maybe, he would begin to feel better.

_Falborg? Where are you?_

_I need you._

_I feel so alone in here. This room isn't mine. With it's pure white walls, and no color to be scene._

_What happened? Everything just went by so fast. How long have I been in here?_

_How long since I've seen you?_

_I miss everyone. _

_Can I miss people? Am I allowed to?_

_I'm not supposed to have emotions, but yet._

_Then why do I feel so alone? So scared?_

_Just please take me away from this place. Please!_

_I need you!_

…

_I need someone._

"How long ago was it that we took him away? It feels like just yesterday, watching him scream and cry at us to let him go. How could they stand there like that and just let us!?" She remembers when they went to that mansion. That huge place, it had nearly scared her when they drove up to it, it looked haunted. Maybe it is haunted, by their tortured souls.

"It was what's best for him. It's been a year. Almost exactly." A year since they had taken him away from his friends. Or… So called friends, the way they had just let him, it seemed like they had never wanted him in the first place.

"Too long. Much too long for someone to be in a cage." For a bird to be stuck in a cage, outside wasn't helping much. He only liked it when it was windy, and even then he would just stand there in the wind and seem to just bask in it.

"Perhaps, now that he is calm. Perhaps, now is the time we find him a roommate? Someone… Not exactly like him, but to a degree." This however could be very dangerous, not only to the roommate, but to them as well. The boy may not want to let the boy go. He may kill him. Not on purpose. But still kill him. Then what would they do?

"Someone from the BBA." Amy looked over to Chile as he stood up and towered over her. His glare was a soft one, but a glare none the less and she cringed away form him.

"No! He does not need to be reminded why he is in here!" Those people would not let him live it down that he is living in here. They would torture him endlessly till he would give up and find a way to die, or to kill them.

"He's reminded everyday anyway. Maybe it's time for him to face an old enemy." Yes, someone that he can release feelings onto. A person that he likes, he'd be able to hide himself, and he wouldn't be bothered by them. At least with an enemy, it would be someone he would be angry with, someone he could show emotion to, cause he'd feel threatened.

"Enemy?" Chile sat back down and looked at the monitor, the boy was drawing in the air with his finger, making unseen shapes with his mind. Chile closed his eyes and breathed in heavily.

"One of the BBA children are in a detox lab. We can have him transferred." Detoxing from cocaine, everyone had been surprised. It was not someone that they had expected. Not someone they expected at all.

"Who?" Chile opened his eyes to look into Amy's bright blue eyes. They showed uncertainty and defiance. Not a good combination he must say, he remembered when the boy came in with that look. Chile had gotten his faced punched in a few moment after that.

"I'm afraid you may say no." Amy bit her lip and attempted to stand up high. She knew that the bigger you were the more intimidating you were. That's why she was scared when the boy stood up to his full height.

"If it's who I think you're talking about than the answer is definitely no." Chile immediately shook his head. They were definitely not going to allow him in here. Not with the boy in here, definitely not. They would tear each other to shreds.

"It should be Bryan's choice." Yes, Bryan's choice. Though he may not be willing at first. I'm sure that Bryan doesn't want to be alone any longer.

"It isn't. It's ours, we care for him after all." Amy pouted, she just wasn't having a very good day today. Bryan had tried to escape, again, when she had taken him outside. The boy may not be healthy or eating right, but he was still quick on his feet.

"As we care for Kai's Grandfather, as we cared for Kai? Yet we allowed them to choose." Allowed them to choose what room, what they wanted to eat, anything they wanted, both were slightly greedy that way.

"They own the company." Fact. They did, unfortunately for them, she hated working for them, she didn't like taking care of these people. They were so cold and strange to her, but she needed the money.

"Do we not own Bryan now? Can we not allow him to make such a small decision? Or make a decision for him?" It was true, Kai did not care for what we did with Bryan, as long as he wasn't being killed, or harmed by them in anyway he didn't really care what happened to the poor boy. Selfish bastard.

"… Fine." Maybe, it would do Bryan some good to have someone in there that would make his blood boil.

"I'll call the detoxing lab right away." Now the only problem was getting him here. That would be a problem, they will have to pay the lab some money in order to receive the boy. There goes her pay check.

"I better not regret this." Chile stared up at Amy from his chair. If something goes wrong, Kai will have our heads on a golden platter. Probably lined with jewels.

"You won't. Who knows, maybe this, is what he has wanted since he came here." Someone who won't judge him, for he has done the same thing that he did. The thing that has him stuck here in the first place.

Obeying an order.

_They have left me here alone._

_What kind of friends are they?_

_To just leave me here! To let me rot away in this damn prison!_

_Drip._

_I hate it here, and yet they know that. They could have at least visited me. It's the least they could have done. I feel like an orphan again. Wondering and waiting to get out of the system. Hopefully this time there will be no Boris._

_Hopefully._

_Drip._

_Where is my light at the end of this tunnel?! Where is my hope? Where am I? I don't understand anything anymore. Everything is just too confusing. Why are the people in the white so curious? Why won't they leave me alone?_

_They know._

_They know I don't want to be alone._

_Drip._

_What is that sound? Why does it sound so familiar. Yet it seems so foreign. Why won't it just leave, it's quite irritating. Giving me a headache._

_Not that I don't already have one. Stupid fluorescent lights._

_Drip._

_It sounds cold, uncaring, and… sadness. It sounds sad and alone. Like me. If I had a sound, this would be my sound. The sound of sadness._

_Drip._

_My cheeks they feel moist… they're wet._

_Drip._

_Am I…_

_Drip._

_Crying?_

"Sir." Amy smiled for the first time in a few months. She couldn't wait for the boy to be reintroduced to Bryan. She feels like jumping.

"Is he here?" Chile looked up boredly from the monitor, he was making a few notes on Kai's Grandfather. He hasn't been doing to well. Kai will most certainly be pleased with this, he's been waiting for his Grandfather's will, not that he doesn't already have enough money, he wants the company now.

"Yes he is just pulling up. They have him. They'll bring him up soon." Chile glared at Amy, if she is still this jumpy when she heads into Bryan's room she may make him feel nervous and scared. She needs to calm down.

"Good… Are you sure about this? And quit being jumpy! You're going to scare Bryan!" Amy jumped slightly and nodded. They mustn't set Bryan off in any way.

"He's crying sir, actual tears now. This idea, is better than having him sit there and rot away." Chile nodded, they had seen him crying on the monitor, it's been almost a year and he has started crying now. They had let him cry himself to sleep. They didn't want to see what would happen if they went in there while he was crying. A monitor beeped. He clicked the open button and the door for downstairs opened for the people to come in. He stared at the boy coming in and shook his head.

"True. Make sure the surveillance cameras covered up and hidden, this boy may be more perceptive than Bryan. Amy, they might start a fight when we first put him in there." Chile handed her the small white cameras. They'll be nearly invisible in the small white room.

"I'm sure they will, there is no might. They will. Bryan will be angry but he needs to learn to get along." She knew this, Bryan will definitely start a fight with him. The question is, how fast can they get there in time and how much damage will be done to each boy.

"Okay. Here he is." Amy looked up at the boy that walked into the door, He was slightly pale at the sight, and you could tell that he used to be really tan, his eyes were a vibrant blue in color, and his hair reached down to mid back. He was cautious yet graceful in his footsteps.

"Welcome to Hiwatari Ward, I hope your stay is quite pleasant here." Chile stood up and bowed slightly at the young man before him. He smiled graciously and held out his hand for the boy to shake. However, all the boy did was look at monitor and nod slowly.

"… Thank you."

_I can still hear them, whispering words in my head. Telling me I'll be nothing when I'm older. Just a thief, just another washout, and I believe them. How can I not believe them when no one will believe in me._

_Sometimes I wonder._

_What would've happened if Red and I hadn't been taken to Biovolt? Where would we be now? Still wandering the streets I suppose, looking for our next scrap of food, stealing from people's houses. We were so happy to find a home, only to have it turn into a nightmare._

_Footsteps._

_Too early for lunch._

_Too late for going outside._

_What do they want now?_

_No more tests! I can't take them anymore. They've done enough of those on me, I'm tired of them! Just leave me alone._

… _Wait. _

_There's an extra pair…_

_Of footsteps?_

The door creaked open quietly, and Amy came in, as usual. Bryan stared at her blankly from his corner. She smiled nervously and moved aside.

A boy stepped in, tall in his looks with sterling blue hair, his blue eyes etched with sadness and death. His attire was grey slacks with a large grey sweater. Much as how Bryan had his, only he never wore the shoes. The boy that walked in wore them.

The boy looked softly at Bryan, with curiosity, worry, and a hint of something else in his eyes. He went over to his mattress and sat down. The bed frames were pulled out when Bryan decided to dismantle them.

"I hope you boys get along, and no fighting alright? Good. Lunch will we served in a hour. Make yourself at home." Amy quietly shut the door and only when he reckoned she was a good 50 feet away did he look at his new roommate.

The boy was staring at him quietly, he was about to say something but he was cut off when a fist was smashed into his face.

_His face._

_The boys._

_Garland Siebald. _

_

* * *

_

_So I don't really know if I should continue this, I kinda want to, but I'm not sure..._

_It's been a while since I've written a fic so please don't be too hard on me.  
_

_Reviews are very much welcomed._


	2. Escape Artist

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

Garland winced as Miss Amy bandaged up his face, Bryan seemed to have cut open the side of his mouth with his nails. He should really tell Miss Amy to cut them, they are pretty deadly. She seemed to be rambling on how Bryan didn't mean it, but he honestly didn't believe her. He had seen Bryan's eyes after Miss Amy had put a needle in him and he settled down slightly. They were filled with hate, anger, sadness, and fear. Hate of the deed he had done to the Blitzkrieg Boys, anger probably because he doesn't want him here, sadness… Garland hasn't figured that out yet. Yet, it's the fear that had caught him unguarded, he couldn't tell whether Bryan feared him and what Garland could do to him, or if he was scared of allowing Garland into his life.

"Garland." Amy pulled sharply on a bandage she was putting across his waist after Bryan had nearly broken a rib. Garland flinched and muttered a small 'Ouch', and looked up to look at her. She shook her head. "Have you heard even a single word that I have said, or were you too busy thinking about something?" Garland couldn't tell what she meant as her face seemed to brighten to a colourful red and her smile looked too devious.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but yes I was thinking of something." Garland then frowned slightly in her direction. His pains were getting slightly worse, but it's not like he could do anything, and it seemed they didn't allow medication in this facility. He saw Miss Amy stutter an apology and continued wrapping. Garland looked up at the ceiling and gripped his knee. He could hear the voice now, taunting him in his head.

"Garland stay with me now." Garland shook his head and shook lightly. He could practically feel the drugs entering his system. He needed them, he needed something now! He felt like he was dying.

_I need it, it's part of my system now, part of my blood! They can't just take that away from me! I need it! I need to clear my head, I don't want to remember, I don't want to listen anymore! I want to feel free!_

Amy chewed on her lip thoughtfully, they had never had anyone who was addicted to any drugs. At least none that had been taking it so hard like Garland is, it seems like he depended on them. She had to do something, but she knew that she just couldn't give him any painkillers, it was against their policy codes. Amy watched as Garland started to shake violently, she picked up the phone on the wall and dialled Chile's number.

* * *

Bryan stared quietly at the wall, there wasn't much else that he could do in his position. It wasn't like he was allowed to go outside, he needed that girl for that, but she was off tending to Garlands wounds. Stupid Garland… Why did he have to be here? Bryan breathed in heavily and held his head in his hands and shook his head softly. Something was wrong, why would Tala even Kai allow Garland to be here while he was? Did he do something wrong? Was he being punished?

_No, I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? _

_No, I hadn't, this was just some sort of mistake, some sort of … problem that I have to learn how to face on my own._

_My own. Without Tala, Spencer, or Ian, but how? How do I overcome something that was able to quickly overcome us in one beybattle? So how am I supposed to handle him… by myself?_

_Alone._

Bryan banged his head on the wall and opened his eyes to once again to look over the pale white room. Amy said his punishment is going to paint the room, Bryan didn't mind really. The room needed some color in it, he just didn't really know what color to do. There were so many different colors in front of him, he was sure that he couldn't even name half of them. All the lids were open and spread in a nice little line, all color coded so that he was able to see which section was which. He was only allowed to pick 3 though.

_But it's not like she's watching me at the moment, and besides this room really needs a major change._

Bryan picked up the first can and spun it around with the handle. Little drops of the sky blue dripped onto the floor. Bryan smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to paint, he'll just need to make sure he didn't get caught until he was done.

* * *

Amy strutted around the room, she had just tied Garland down so that he would stop lashing out at her. Apparently the other detox lab had 'forgotten' to tell herself and Doctor Chile that Garland can get quite vicious when he wanted his drugs. Right now he was breathing harshly and glaring at them with half lidded eyes. Amy thought he looked like pure blood thirsty animal, it didn't help that he was lashing out against the restraints and howling in his pain. Amy shivered as each howl pierced through her mind as it echoed off the silent walls.

"Garland, sir, please, you need to calm down, you aren't being rational." Garland just kissed at her quietly and stopped restraining, he was too tired to do anything more. He had spent most of his energy tugging. He glanced around the room lazily, it was a small white room with just a bed and a small dresser. He groaned inwardly, he hoped Bryan was doing a good paint job back in their little room. He hated the color white.

"Garland?" Garland looked up scornfully up at the man, he was holding a small orange cup in one hand and in the other was a set of pills, which he assumed was either sleeping pills or they were painkillers. He was hoping he didn't need to take any of them, but he knew that they were going to make him.. The pills were put onto the dresser drawer along with the glass of water. He stared solemnly at the objects; he growled lightly and glared at the doctor. Doctor Chiles sighed and shook his head, he can see already just by looking at Garland that he had several bruises on his body, along with severe insomnia appearing in the eyes. It has also looked like Garland hasn't eaten in quite some time, he'll have to get some of that tube stuff from the hospital down the road.

"I… do-don't want any!" Garland screamed harshly choking slightly, his voice seemed really dry and raw, he needed water. He looked over at the dresser drawer and coughed loudly. "W-wa…ter." Doctor Chiles nodded his head and moved over to the drawer, and he put the pills into the water and shook the glass. Garland started shaking his head rapidly he didn't want the pill; he lashed out once again at the straps that were keeping him down. It didn't do much though as Amy came around and took the glass from Chiles, Chiles then proceeded to hold on Garlands head and push on the jaw so that it would keep the jaw open. Garland let out a strangled growl before the water was poured down his throat. Chiles let go of him and watched him splutter up some of the water, the pills however were in Garland however and will take effect in a few minutes.

"We should probably leave him now, before he gets out of the straps."

"He'll be asleep by then, we should go check on Bryan though, and something tells me that he has made a huge mess." Amy sighed and closed the door behind her when they walked out of the room, she might as well go get the bucket and the cloth rags for Bryan, because she sure as hell wasn't going to wash the walls with her new kitten heels.

* * *

Bryan glanced slightly around the room, Amy wasn't going to be very happy with him, but he personally thought he added personality to the room. He nodded and laid down on his mattress and looked up at the black ceiling, he had tried to make the ceiling look like a black clear night. The whole top of the ceiling was black, he had to stack up the paint cans to make a ladder, and then he took the white and the paint brush and just flung the paintbrush up at the ceiling but still holding onto the brush. It created a white speckled effect, which to him looked like a bunch of stars blinking in the night.

The wall with the door was a series of green splashed across; he could clearly define each of the paint strokes and all the little speckles, to him it kind of reminded him of a forest. He had also taken the brown paint and done a few straight vertical strokes in different places to give it kind of a woody effect. He looked up as his starry sky leaked into the forest below it. He smiled in his mind; all it needed now was a falcon… and maybe a griffin.

He turned his head to the left slightly and glanced at his wall, his wall because the other wall was Garlands, which was left blank. He didn't really know what to put onto Garland's wall; he didn't know the other very well.

Back to his wall though, he had chosen a dark royal purple, which filled the whole wall, he had added orange and yellow together with a little white to make a nice soft golden color which bordered his wall with little textures in it. In the middle of his wall there were splashes of some ice blue and white. It reminded him somewhat of Tala, except after he put that on there he threw the yellow can at the wall and then the black can at the wall. Now there was this big black spot with an outline of yellow dripping onto the floor, it looked like a leaking eclipse with soft little ice blue clouds somewhere behind it.

The wall behind him was simply the rest of the colors that he didn't use, which was about ten different colors, all the colors were splashed, stroked, spun, dotted and smudged on the wall. Making it look like a art room had completely exploded on him, which it kind of did. The only colors that were really left is the white, which he really didn't want to use.

He loved, or what he thinks is love, the floor the best though, all the colors on the wall had leaked onto the floor to create little puddles of color, which had already dried so it was really pretty, to see all the colors mixed in with one another. The center of the room was still white, along with Garland's wall.

Bryan laid back and closed his eyes tightly, he wasn't used to this much emotion in one day, he had gone from calm, to happy, to scared, and angry all within the span of the six hours. He shivered slightly, it had become cold again in this room, he had written a note to Amy to fix the heater but apparently she hadn't of listened to him.

"Bryan!" Speak of the devil, Bryan sat up on his elbows and gazed lazily over at Amy who had just burst through his door, which was a vibrant pink color. He almost laughed at her face, which was a mix of shock and pure anger. She looked around the room slowly, and cautiously. He could just see her little wheels turning in her head. "What did you do?!"

Bryan blinked slowly and reached under the mattress for his white board and his washable marker.

'I made the room colorful.' He blinked innocently and settled back down into his mattress, maybe after all of this she could give him a pillow, he can't sleep very well without one.

"I can see that Bryan! I told you to only use three colors though! You used up every damn can!" Amy glared parentally at Bryan, she can't believe that he would go and do such a thing like this, okay, well maybe she can, but still!

'Doesn't it look good though, and Garland will like it.' Amy blinked. Was Bryan caring about Garland? She looked over to Garlands bed and then to his wall, which was still the color white. She sighed, maybe it was just too early to think that he would care about Garland now. After all he just got here.

"You do know what this means don't you?" Bryan frowned and shook his head in confusion. "You are going to scrub all of these walls, and then I'M, me, going to paint it. Since you did such a horrible job." Amy put her hands on her hips and stared down at Bryan.

'Is that so? I would love to see you make me.' Amy could feel her patience beginning to crumble, Bryan was having one of those days where he feels like pissing everyone off the worst way possible.

"I'm going to go out of the room, go check on Garland, and when I come back here I will have a sponge and soap n' water, and you will scrub these damn walls!" With that Amy turned around and slammed the door behind her and stalked down the hall.

_Bitch._

A small creak from the door however, alerted to Bryan that the door had opened on the hard slam, and his now slightly ajar. A tiny smirk came onto Bryans face as he got up from his mattress and opened the door fully.

* * *

Amy stomped her way into her room and jumped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, Bryan always makes her feel so angry and frustrated, no matter what he did, he always managed to push all of her buttons and make the rest of her day miserable. She looked at her wall absentmindedly, she remembered when he first got here, he had hit her so hard she had thought he had broken her jaw, which, thank god, he didn't.

Then there was the time when they had first taken him outside, she had taken her eyes off of him for less than a minute to watch a bird fly over head, and the next thing she knew he was no where in sight and the gate to the mansion was open and swinging. It had taken a whole police force and a couple hundred people to find him. When they did he had promptly spat in her face.

She doesn't remember a single time where her and Bryan had ever had a good time together. A whole good year and she has never remembered that boy smiling, he's either frowning of some sort or has some sort of smirk on his face.

A buzzing sound alerted her to the time, she had been in her room for over a hour now, she quickly got up and ran down the hall to Garlands room, she was supposed to have put him into his and Bryan's room over an hour ago. Dr. Chile will not be happy with her. She stopped off half way to Garlands room to retrieve a bucket of soap water and a big yellow sponge. She then walked quietly and quickly down to Garlands room, she put her supplies by the door and opened it.

"Hello Miss Amy." She smiled widely, he seemed to be perfectly alright. He was sitting up in his bed, smiling softly and looking at her nicely. She checked his pulse and his forhead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"Hello, Garland, I am so sorry that I am late. You haven't been up for long have you?" Garland shook his head lightly and Amy undid the straps on his arms and legs. He stretched out and stood up and they both walked over to the door. She picked up the cleaning supplies and started down the hall with Garland.

"What's with the cleaning supplies?" Amy laughed loudly and shook her head, Garland is going to freak when he see's the room.

"Well you see, as a punishment, we had Bryan paint the room that you guys will be staying in. I guess I must have put in too many colors, for the whole room looks like an art museum." She laughed lightly. Garland nodded and pushed the elevator button. He wasn't really sure what to think, he just hoped that Bryan did a good job painting his side of the bed.

The elevator door opened and the walked down the hall silently. Their footsteps echoed in the small hallway. Garland looked at all of the different pictures that were hanging on the walls.

"Where is the Doctor?" Amy sighed and slumped forward slightly. Yes, it was the Doctors fault that she had such a bad day.

"Well, it had been a long time since he had a vacation so he told me he was going to go spend the day with his family." Garland nodded and Amy took out her keys so they could unlock the door to the boys rooms. Garland however stopped and stared at a portrait on the wall. Amy recognized it immediately. "That's Voltaire, you see Chile's and I had worked in the Abbey, creating the perfect soldiers and healing them when they were… broken per say. Now we work for Kai Hiwatari himself. That would be his grandfather."

"They look nothing alike." Amy just shrugged and tugged lightly on Garlands arm.

"Come on Garland, I'm sure Bryan is just dying to see you again." Garland scoffed and offered a small smile as they rounded the corner. It was then that Amy dropped the sponge and bucket. He stared at her curiously before looking ahead. The door to his and Bryan's room was open slightly.

Garland stared at the door he then walked slowly before running to go open the door, dreading what he would find, or rather what he wouldn't. He opened the door carefully and peered in side. On Bryan's bed was a well written note.

'_Just try and catch me.'_

_

* * *

_

_Okay honestly who guessed that Bryan was gonna escape?_

_I did. Thanks for all of the reveiws you guys! haha. Sorry this chapter was soo late! I'll make sure to start on the next one a.s.a.p. _

_Reviews are quite welcomed.  
_


End file.
